100 Years to Live
by haydenisheaven2000
Summary: Brucas one-shot based on the song 100 Years by Five For Fighting
1. 100 Years to Live

Hey so this is my first Brucas fic and one parter. I have a fic that I'm going to UD soon, it's called Unexpected Secrets, and it was my first fic. So feel free to check out. If you like it great, if you don't it's O.K too, but I have so many people who read just the intro and get bored so please if you do check it out, please read more than the intro. Ok anyway, when I get bored I write so here is what came out of my total boredom. This is a Brucas one parter based on one of my favorite songs...100 years to Live by Five For Fighting. Please read and review even though there will never be an update. I'd still like to know what you think so...duh, duh, dun drumroll please, thevermind, here ya' go:

**100 Years to Live**

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where You Are_

Lucas Scott is playing basketball at the rivercourt when Brooke Davis walks past the court with her best friend Peyton Sawyer. They catch eachother's gaze for a moment but both look quickly away. They didn't belong to the same clique it would never work out, besides Peyton was dating his half brother, Nathan. If they so much as tried to have a cup of coffee with together Lucas would finish high school as they kid picked on the most by the varsity basketball team. He liked being the unpopular loner...it'd never work out.

_I'm 22 for a moment   
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

Lucas is carrying Brooke through the door of their new home. "Welcome home Mrs. Scott," he says. "Welcome home, husband," she replies glowing with happiness. They sigh, it was hard, but it had worked out. They took eachother's hand and walked further into their new home, together...the only place they wanted to be.

_15...there's still time for you_

Lucas is at the rivercourt playing basketball

_Time to buy and time to lose  
15...there's never a wish better than this_

Brooke is smiling and laughing

_When you've only got a hundred years to live_

I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
  
Lucas is standing between two beds...a young boy and a young girl lay asleep in them. The names Riann and Gregg hung over the headboard of each bed. Lucas had a huge smile on his face while he watches the two sleep. Brooke walks in the room a pregnant stomach poking out from under the shirt and pajama pants she was wearing. Lucas placed a small kiss on her forehead and they walked together from the room.

_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
_  
Lucas sits on the bed in his and Brooke's room. He has all kinds of photographs spread out all over the bed. A family portrait of the five of them at the beach. The old Tree Hill gang. His and Brooke's wedding. His mom, she'd died in a car accident a few months ago. He threw the pictures back into the box and placed it under the bed before the tears in his eyes fell from their places. Sighing he got up and left the room.

_15...there's still time for you  
_  
Lucas and Nathan are playing playstation at Nathan and Haley's apartment.

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm alright with you  
_  
Lucas and Brooke are on the couch asleep. Brooke has her head rested against Lucas' chest while Lucas has his head tilted on the armrest facing towards her.

_15...there's never a wish better than this  
_  
Brooke is blowing out a candle shaped like the number 18 while Lucas stands behind her with his hands placed on her shoulders.  
_  
When you've only got a 100 years to live_

Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye 67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on  
  
Lucas is teaching his 3 grandsons to play basketball with some of his "famous" tips. Brooke is inside with their 2 granddaughters baking cookies and throwing flour at eachother. They're all laughing and enjoying the company of their family.

_I'm 99 for a moment  
And time for church another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
_  
Riann, Gregg and Lucy are standing with their children and grandchildren looking over their parents' graves.They are side by side each having a photo of Lucas and Brooke as teenagers, adults and seniors, but in each picture they were together...just as it was meant to be.

_15...there's still time for you  
_  
Lucas and Brooke are throwing popcorn at eachother while watching a movie together.

_22...I feel her too_

Lucas and Brooke are kissing under the mistletoe at Christmastime while Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton watch on. The couple is so wrapped up in eachother they don't realize they have an audience.

_33...Your on your way_

Lucas has his hand placed lovingly over Brooke's stomach. He is smiling widely as the baby kicks, each time feeling like the first.

_Everyday's a new Day  
15...there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15...there's never a wish better than this_

Lucas and Brooke are chasing their six year old twins around the front yard laughing hysterically. As they finally caught the two they all four fell to the ground, a family together forever and always just having a great time.

_When you've only got a hundred years to live_

Lucas is back at the rivercourt watching Brooke and Peyton's retreating figures heading away from him.

I hope you enjoyed and once again please review!

Kayla 


	2. Personal Thanks

So, I just want to give out some personal thank-yous. You two rock and are so awesome! I love ya'. It makes me feel so great to get a review so I want to thank you!

Atg543: Aww! Thanks those are two words I love getting. You are too sweet!

Maddie Madison: Thank you so much! A lot of people have said something about the music on other sites, too. I just love the song SO much. Thanks again hun.

Thanks again guys!

-Kayla-


End file.
